Relatives
by Devillirious
Summary: Harvey Specter only cares about three things; himself, money and winning. But after he learns of his older sister sudden death Harvey becomes responsible for someone he didn't even know existed. The Senior partner can cope with lots of things, lawsuits, puppies and of course Louis. But how do you take care of a fifteen year old?


**A/N: First time trying Fanfiction, I always wondered what it would be like how Harvey Specter would cope with Children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

_(1)_

* * *

For a long time, she sat there quietly on one of the bar stools. Her golden brown orbs for a second fixed on the New York skyline as she fiddled with one of her bracelets. The young girl looked downwards for a moment, her fingers softly brushing over the pattern of her favorite silver bangle. The Emerald green stones that were perfectly cut in glistered in the soft light, and before she even fully realized it another wave of sadness hit her.

The brunette controlled the sobs that wanted to escape so badly, and she blinked furiously with her eyes to let the upcoming tears disappear. There was no one here to see the young girl break down but she refused to nonetheless, if she began crying she couldn't stop.

_''Get a grip.''_ She mumbled, and she sniffled loudly. It echoed through the large penthouse, the incredibly modern and clean surroundings made a shiver run down her spine and once again it reminded her of how alone she actually was. The whole house made her feel uncomfortable, it felt cold, reserved and it mostly made her feel out of place, especially when _he_ was present.

The young girl had felt like a piece of IKEA furniture next to him, in her eyes he looked like a top brand couch in his expensive three piece suit.

The brunette licked her dry lips, she was thirsty and craving some coffee after the six hour flight but the coffee machine didn't look like anything like the one they had at home so she wisely kept her hands off it, afraid to break it. Glancing down at her Converse covered feet she sighed, an image of the man his leather _probably_ Italian shoes flashing through her mind and she winched visibly.

She didn't belong her, not in this country, not in this city and most certainly not in this house.

A sudden bravery washed over her at seeing the credit card that he carelessly dropped in front of her on the kitchen island with the words ''Order some takeout.'' before quickly strutting out, phone glued to his ear. An idea raced through her mind, perhaps she could buy a plane ticket back? The young girl knew she would be much happier in her own country, and she knew that the man that she was ''dumped'' at, would be much happier too with her at the other side of the world again.

Unfortunately the authorities think otherwise, because a ''Child'' needs a _real _relative to take care of them after such horrible events. Of course, because having the same DNA as someone makes them a proper parental figure, yes. It would have been better if she had been placed in a foster family, _at least_ they would know what they were doing, they were paid to their job properly and she could understand them clearly as they would be speaking in her native langue unlike _Mr. Suit_.

He had been gone for approximately an hour now and the young girl still had no idea what he had meant with ''takeout''.

She could speak proper English, not fluently of course but enough to communicate without sounding like an uncultured foreign and more then enough to watch her favorite show without subtitles, but communicating with a quickly talking American whose New York accent was thicker than Kim Kardashian her behind had been impossible.

Out of place and helpless those were the right words for this situation, and there was nothing she could do about it.

A hard knock snapped the young girl out of her thoughts, and automatically she jerked her head in the direction of the large wooden door. She cocked her head slightly to the side, sudden nerves creeping up on her as the person knocked again, the tiny hairs on her neck coming upright. It couldn't be Mr. Suit as he of course had a key to his own house, and she wasn't about to open the door for strangers, tough luck for the one standing behind it.

''Hello?''

''Elisa, I'm coming in.''

She had expected the door to be kicked in, but those actions would hardly match the kind voice that clearly belonged to a woman. Elisa barely had time to frown at the sound of her name before a sudden click was heard, the creaking of the door and the clacking of expensive heels against the wooden floor.

The first thing she saw was thick long red hair, and as their eyes locked she could she the brown orbs of the female. The young girl studied the woman quickly, she wore a gorgeous black and white striped dress, white blazer and black matching heels, including a black purse. It looked like she had walked straight of the cat walk, and immediately Elisa wondered if this was Mr. Suit his girlfriend.

Silence followed that lasted for only a few seconds as the redhead walked further into the house and closed the distance between them, she surely looked intimidating and Elisa didn't quite know how to act, or what to say so she kept her mouth shut and sat quietly on the bar stool, as she had been doing for the past hour.

''Hi.'' The woman began softly, the corners of her mouth lifted slightly, a small smile painting her face. ''I'm Donna, I work for your uncle.''''

Donna as she was called, spoke towards Elisa like she had been a slow five year old but the young girl could care less. She was too tired, mentally and physically to be offended. Perhaps Mr. Suit had told her she barely spoke a word English, as she had hardly replied to the few sentences he had said to her. The redhead was just trying to communicate on her so called ''level''.

''Hello.'' She replied, her voice barely audible as she smiled weakly. ''I'm Elisa.''

Donna placed her purse on top of the island, and lifted her other delicate hand that was holding on to a small plastic bag. ''I thought you must be hungry. Chinese.''

Within minutes the different spices filled the air, creating a lovely aroma that made its way into Elisa her nose. At the sight of the four different small boxes the stomach of the young girl grumbled in response, she hadn't touched any food on the airplane as her empty stomach had been filled with worry the whole time. But now at the end of the day, as the sun was going down behind the skyline of New York there was more then enough room for some Chinese food.

''I hope you like it.'' Donna placed a full plate in front of her, it was filed richly with vegetables, meat and to Elisa her surprise fried banana's. ''Its a bit of everything.''

It was a small gesture, but getting a hot meal at the end of the day had been the first nice thing she had gotten in the very few hours she had been here. The only sad thing was it didn't come from the person that was supposed to give it to her, he made her someone else's responsibility but on this very moment Elisa could care less.

''Thank you.'' She pointed towards the fried fruit with one of her fingers, a small grin appearing for the first time in weeks. ''My favorite.''

A smirk finds its way on the redheads face at the words of the young girl before she grabbed one for herself out of the plastic box. ''Mine too.'' She replies before taking a bite, Donna closes her eyes for a second as she enjoys the sweet taste. ''You can almost feel the fat going straight to your thighs.''

A chuckle escapes Elisa her lips, she decides to follow the woman her example and start with her meal. The sweet vegetables taste incredible, as does the meat that almost melts on her tongue. They have a small conversation in the time Elisa eats, the girl explains that she does speak properly English, which turns small talk into one with more interesting subjects.

''I'm sorry.''

Elisa frowns, lifting her gaze towards the woman in a confused manner as she swallows another piece of meat. ''For what?''

''Harvey's behavior, mostly.'' She explains, the redhead looks down at the island for a second as if the right words were scattered across the marble counter. ''He's trying to cope in his own way.''

The brunette nodded, not exactly knowing what to reply. If she wanted to give her opinion it would require some work, turning words into the right English ones but at the moment Elisa didn't feel up for anything that would take more effort then three seconds. ''Its fine.'' Was her final reply, shrugging her shoulders carelessly she pricked her fork in another mushroom.

''Just because its his way of coping, doesn't mean its fine.'' Donna exclaimed, her voice was coated with slight frustration. She bended forward, her arms resting on the counter. ''Leaving you this afternoon, wasn't fine. It was stupid, and I slapped him multiple times for it.''

''He doesn't want me here.'' The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but surprisingly Elisa didn't regret it. Sooner then the redhead could respond, the young girl continued, her voice croaking with sadness. ''And I don't want to be here either, I want to go home.''

It had sounded more desperate and pathetic then Elisa wanted it to be, and she mentally kicked herself as she felt the tears prickling in her eyes again. She didn't want to cry, she hated crying. It gave you headaches, bloodshot eyes and most of all it made you seem weak and that was the last thing she wanted.

''Sorry, I- Its just-''

Donna her brown orbs were filled with sympathy, and a sad smile painted her face. ''You don't need to apologize, nor do you need to explain.'' She leaned forward towards her purse, searching it thoroughly for a few seconds before a small pack of tissues came into view. ''Here.'' She offered. ''Take it.''

Elisa accepted the small package, and pulled out one of the soft tissues, wiping her eyes with them carefully to avoid her mascara. ''Thank you, do I look like a Panda by any chance?'' She joked hoping to light the mood, the corners of her mouth lifted into something that should perform as a smile.

''No, you still look-'' The sentence was cut off by a sudden beeping filling the room, multiple times in a row. ''Sorry.'' Donna sighed loudly, her hands disappearing into her purse again. ''My phone.'' She explained, lifting up the electronic device for the girl to see. ''Never get a BlackBerry, horrible things. Nobody leaves you alone with that damn PIN messenger.''

''Too late.'' The girl responded, her eyes glistered with amusement for a slight moment as she nudged her head into the direction of the phone. ''Got the same one in white.''

''Just wait till you add a real New Yorker to that thing, the city never sleeps because the people never do. All glued to their BlackBerry's.'' A sudden scowl painted Donna her face as she was reading her messenger, she lifted her gaze and her apologetic eyes met those of Elisa. ''I need to go.''

''O.'' Was all the young girl could bring out, she had rather enjoyed the woman her company and couldn't help but feel a bit sad to see her go. The only person who had been genuinely nice to her.

''Tell you what,'' Donna began, lifting out a small note block and a pen out of her bag. ''Here's my PIN, if something comes up, anything, message me.''The redhead scribbled down the numbers quickly before handing it over to the young girl, who gratefully took it. It was a comforting thought that there was someone she could contact.

Within minutes Donna had left the house, strutting out of the door like a model with the final words that Harvey would be home at eleven and Elisa briefly wondered if all New York woman were as well put together as the redhead. The young girl glanced one more time at the code before putting it in one of the pockets of her dark denim jeans.

It had become dark outside, the penthouse was lighted warmly by the designer lamps, making it look more inviting and the skyline of New York shined more brightly then the stars it was placed under. The brunette had laid down on the black leather couch, her head resting on one of the dark brown pillows as she eyed the New York skyline. Her eyes fluttered, tiredness washing over her and within seconds Elisa drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Reviewing is the new sexy._


End file.
